


Cry

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Colin tries to be brave, because his father would. Link would be brave.





	Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'The Legend of Zelda' nor am I profiting off this.

Beth is safe. She hasn't been trampled or worse. Everyone else is safe, which is how his father would do it. This is how Link would do it. 

Neither would cry or throw up everywhere. Colin grits his teeth. Their stink is overwhelming and new. Far worse than anything Talo or Malo ever made for a prank. Far worse than any rotten pumpkins. 

They stink. They're going to kill him. Nobody ever mentions this in the bedtime stories about heroes. 

Someone will tell his family. His mother will cry enough for everyone, because his father never does. 

Colin does though.


End file.
